Hasta el final
by neverdie
Summary: Hevia por fin ha heredado la cabeza de su familia, y Quenser por fin presenta su proyecto sobre los Objects, pero el campo de batalla los llama nuevamente porque aún hay guerras que deben librar.
1. Capítulo 01: El trato

**Les traigo un nuevo Fic con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness**

 **Espero disfruten de este Cap.**

* * *

Froleytia Capistrano comandante del 37 pelotón polivalente del reino legítimo, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, estaba atemorizada, más que eso, ella estaba horrorizada.

-¡Confirme la información recibida cabo!-grito la mujer mientras se agarraba la pantalla de su ordenador con desesperación.

-Señora ¿en verdad es necesario? Es la 13° vez que me pide lo mismo.

Respondió cansadamente el hombre que estaba desde hace una hora hablando con Froleytia atreves de una terminal portátil.

Froleytia se levantó furiosa y golpeo todo lo fuerte que pudo su escritorio.

-¡Confirme soldado! ¡Confirme!

El soldado suspiro derrotado antes de volver a leer el informe que ya había leído anteriormente.

-Tras el atentado que sufrimos en uno de los países seguros pertenecientes al reino de la legitimidad hace unas horas, el patriarca de la familia Winchell así como sus más cercanos allegados han muerto, según la última voluntad del patriarca Sebastián la familia Hevia es su heredero, razón por lo cual se ha determinado que el soldado Hevia Winchell, quien actualmente está prestando servicios al gobierno legítimo como uno de los legendarios Caza Dragones, ha sido nombrado como sucesor de la gran familia Winchell, así que se espera su regreso lo más pronto posible a la capital del reino legítimo para reconocer su cargo, debido a que la familia se encuentra en un estado delicado y la posibilidad que los implicados en el atentado quieran ir tras su vida, se le ordena al pelotón número 37 del reino legítimo que escolte a Hevia Winchell.

Tras terminar su informe el soldado corto la comunicación, no quería que Froleytia siguiese exigiéndole repetir una y otra vez el mismo informe.

Froleytia grito horrorizada a la pantalla, pero esta ya se había apagado.

-No, no, dios esto no puede estar pasando.

Froleytia se acostó en el suelo debajo de su escritorio en posición fetal. Mientras su mente regresaba al fatídico día donde sin saberlo había vendido su alma al diablo.

Paul Winchell era un Alférez del ejercito de la legitimidad, siendo aún muy joven acumulo una gran cantidad de logros militares por los cuales destaco entre todos sus hermanos como el sucesor en línea de la familia Winchell , nadie dudaba se convertiría en líder de su familia cuando su padre Sebastián Winchell tuviese que escoger sucesor, nadie podía comparársele, nadie excepto Hevia Winchell.

Hevia siempre había destacado entre todos sus hermanos por su carácter incontrolable, leal, algo estúpido por ser siempre honesto y directo en sus comentarios, así que cuando él alocado hermano menor de Paul lograse que el entonces jefe la familia Vanderbilt aceptase su propuesta de matrimonio con su heredera, ambas familias quedaron sin palabras. Hevia con su deseo de terminar la rivalidad entre ambas familias se había convertido en el único posible adversario para Paul en su asunción a la sucesión de su familia.

En el reino de la Legitimidad, un poder militar que se guiaba casi enteramente por las líneas de sangre, donde incluso existía una institución oficial la cual se encargaba de verificaba los antecedentes genealógicos de los nobles que en ella residía para así poder determinaba la pureza de la sangre conforme a sus criterios, no era ajena a los enfrentamientos entre dos o más herederos, siendo casi una política de estado el que prevalezca la sangre más fuerte y la débil desaparezca, los conflictos familiares tenía suma importancia para los nobles.

Sin embargo la diferencia de rango y logros que había entre Paul y Hevia era más que obvia, sumándole el rechazo que toda la familia Winchell tenía hacia Hevia por haberse comprometido con la hija de los Vanderbilt, ponían a Paul como un vencedor absoluto sin siquiera haber comenzado un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo el actual líder de los Winchell había decidido esperar y ver, poniendo a Paul en una situación incómoda, ya que tenía que esperar en un país seguro la decisión de su padre, lo cual le daba a su hermano menor Hevia la oportunidad de alcanzarle.

Paul debía deshacerse de Hevia si quería evitar problemas para heredar la cabeza de su familia, el asesinato era una opción muy válida, pero tenía que ser de una forma que nadie lo acusase, ya que si se determinaba por la institución de sangre azul su participación en semejante acto sin honor, el llevaría a la deshonra su apellido, por otra parte estaba el hecho que Hevia a su manera era importante, su matrimonio con la hija de los Vanderbilt daba la oportunidad a la familia Winchell de terminar con una rivalidad que ya tenía más de 100 años. Debido a eso Paul optó por una salida más diplomática que matar a su contrincante, él debía retrasar a Hevia lo suficiente como para ganar la herencia, pero sin dañar su reputación para que su matrimonio llegase a buen puerto, difícil si, pero no imposible.

Paul, ahora un Coronel, uso sus contactos en las fuerzas armadas para colocar a su pequeño hermano en el pelotón polivalente número 37, después de eso hizo contacto con Froleytia Capistrano la comandante de dicho pelotón donde llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo.

El como muchos otros nobles de alto prestigio estaban en la lista de candidatos para usar el útero de Floleytia para concebir un heredero varón, no por la importancia que la familia Capistrano pudiese tener dentro del reino de la Legitimidad, sino por el hecho de que desde hace generaciones la posibilidades de concebir un varón al tener contacto sexual con una chica virginal de los Capistrano era casi un hecho seguro. Fuese esto un rumor o simplemente una serie de coincidencias, se sabía que todas las mujeres siempre daban un hijo varón al ser embarazadas.

Por supuesto que Floleytia no estaba dispuesta a empeñar su cuerpo para darle herederos varones a nadie que se lo pidiese, la simple idea de que la quisiesen usar como incubadora le enfermaba, por lo que había ingresado en el ejército para alejarse de su familia y había logrado mantenerse a raya a todos los compromisos al quedarse en el enfrente a cargo de su pelotón. Claro que su cargo podía ser removido si alguna de las grandes familias la convocase a la capital.

El trato fue simple, el renunciaría a ser un candidato para desposarla, mientras ella como superior a cargo del pelotón le hacia la vida a cuadritos a Hevia, todo el plan tenía como fin que Hevia no obtuviese suficientes logros como para desafiar a Paul en la sucesión, pero pudiese concretar su matrimonio con la hija de los Vanderbilt y así poner fin a más de 100 años de atentados entre ambas familias.

El plan iba de maravilla en los primeros meses, Paul incluso había logrado hacerse con algunos logros políticos y diplomáticos que beneficiaban al reino de la legitimidad enormemente, además de darle la oportunidad de escalar en la cadena de mando muy rápido, todo eso mientras Froleytia obligaba a Hevia a palear la nieva de su base en Alaska.

-Fue allí donde todo se fue a la porra….Alaska.

Froleytia Capistrano obviamente no lo enviaría a Hevia a morir en algún lugar lejano y abandonado de la mano de dios, ni encargaría su asesinato a alguno de sus efectivos, ella era demasiado blanda para para hacer eso, por lo que tuvo que limitarse a seleccionar el idiota para las tareas más pesadas, además la actitud de idiota, pervertido, así como delincuente que tenía, hacía que no sintiese remordimiento alguno por lo que estaba haciendo, total Hevia era un delincuente y ella la comandante que lo castigaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que un pequeño estudiante becado llamado Quenser Barbotage se unió a la mezcla. Froleytia había sentido algo extraño en ese estudiante, una especie de premonición le había dicho que devolviese al alocado estudiante que quería estudiar Objects en un campo de batalla por donde había venido en el instante que recibió la orden de aceptarle en su unidad, pero ya que no podía hacerlo son una razón sólida, decidió ponerlo en el mismo barco que Hevia, total su actitud también era problemática y con algo de trabajo adicional con la vieja loca de mantenimiento esperaba desertara en breve. Cosa que no se dio.

-¿Porque junte a esos dos?

Y luego paso, llego el oscuro día cuando un pequeño regaño, un castigo de correr 10 millas, y una batalle perdida llevaron a un estudiante y un noble a encarar y derrotar a un Object en las frías estepas de Alaska.

Aun podía recordar la petición de que regresasen las tropas al campo de batalla para atacar la base enemiga, se había reído por lo bajo, nunca accedería a una petición como esa, pero el informe de que la elite estaba viva y bajo su cuidado hizo que los altos mandos le ordenasen rescatarla o matarle personalmente para asegurar mantener sus secretos seguros, fue en su trayecto cuando ella y los demás soldados vieron la explosión del Object que había destruido al Baby Magnum, fueron no menos de cinco minutos donde no pudo hacer más que reírse a carcajadas como una maniática… incluso cuando hubo destruido la base enemiga y pudo confirmado la destrucción del Object enemigo con sus propios ojos, no podía dar credito de lo inverosímil que era. Quenser Barbotage y Hevia Winchell, habían logrado lo que desde el final de la era atómica parecía imposible, un humano habían destruido un Object.

Ese par de idiotas se las habían ingeniado para destruir una máquina de Guerra de más de 50 metros de alto, con el poder suficiente como para reducir una montaña a la nada, además de ser tan resistente que ni siquiera una bomba nuclear podía dañar su pintura, el Object de segunda generación que había aniquilado a su Object polivalente con gran facilidad, había sido destruido con nada más que 10 kilos de explosivos plásticos, un rifle automático, varios cargadores y un lanza cohetes, definitivamente eso era un sueño muy raro.

Hubo una fiesta, y una premiación para celebrar dicho acontecimiento, incluso algunos nobles se habían presentado para felicitar al par de idiotas, pero solo eran apariencias, en el fondo todos, incluido ella, crean que la única forma en que un Object, el llamado "Insecto de Agua" hubiese sido destruido por humanos era que el Baby Magnum lo hubiese dejado tan dañado en su enfrentamiento anterior que solo un simple empujón faltaba para terminar la pelea.

Claro que eso no quitaba que era un logro impresionante, algo nunca antes visto, algo que sin que nadie lo notase había hecho que los engranajes del mundo comenzasen a moverse con un destino desconocido.

Pero para Paul la fiesta no un evento agradable, el logro de Hevia no fue menos que un golpe casi fatal en la torre de logros que había construido en su camino a la sucesión de los Winchell. Uno que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Paul ahora con el rango de Teniente General de las fuerzas del reino de la legitimidad estaba dispuesto a usar su poder para corregir eso, si todo el mundo creía que su hermano podía contra un Object con las manos desnudas, él les demostraría cuan equivocados estaban.

Usando sus contactos envió al 37 pelotón hacia el mediterráneo donde se enfrentaría a un Object conocido como el Tricore, solo que esta vez el Baby Magnum no entraría en escena sino hasta el final, Froleytia trato de protestar, dicho acto sin duda alguna significaba la muerte de toda su unidad, pero sus quejas fueron completamente ignoradas. Dígase desprecio, odio, resignación, o simplemente un sentimiento suicida la comandante término aceptando la misión que se le había encomendado, deseaba estar cerca para atestiguar el final del pelotón que se le había confiado, y esperaba con ello redimirse el haberlos llevado a su destrucción.

Claro que el resultado no fue para nada lo esperado, el Tricore había sido quien termino destruido, no por los cañones de un acorralado y casi derrotado Baby Magnum, sino por el ingenio de un humano que supo usar sus propias especificaciones de su enemigo en su contra.

Froleytia no sabía que decir mientras veía con miedo el momento donde el Tricore se hundía en lo profundo del mediterráneo.

Fue allí cuando todo se salió de sus manos, Paul desde la copula de poder movió todas sus influencias para enviarlos al siguiente campo de batalla sin un día de descanso siquiera. Fueron enviados a un enfrentamiento multicorporativo en el continente australiano, esperando que los chicos fuesen eliminados en algún momento por los hombres de las demás naciones. Caro fue su error, ya que de nuevo el dúo de idiotas no solo salieron victoriosos de su enfrentamiento contra el Object enemigo, sino que su fama se propago a los demás poderes del globo.

Desafortunadamente Paul se las arregló para quitarles los logros militares a Hevia y Quenser basado en los errores que cometieron en las misión que se les dio, además de ponerles varios cargos por desobedecer ordenes de un superior, pero eso apenas si parecía hacer algo a su reputación con la población civil, quienes comenzaron a interesarse en ellos, y no tardó mucho en aparecer el título: Los Cazadores de Dragones, con el cual se nombró a los invencibles héroes del reino de la legitimidad naciese.

Diversos medios de comunicación convirtieron a los Cazadores de Dragones en su punto de interés, informando paso a paso, a ratos de forma demasiado precisa, sus logros en el campo de batalla. Con la creciente popularidad de su hermano creciendo Paul intento de nuevo detenerles al financiar una película, una producción de bajo presupuesto, limitados efectos especiales, y un guion tan cliché que daba hasta vergüenza ajena fue lanzada, pero por alguna razón que nadie entiende, ni los propios productores, fue tal su éxito que los cines la tuvieron en taquilla por casi un mes.

Todo comenzó a ir a peor después de eso para el 37 pelotón del reino legítimo, las misiones constantes mantenían al pelotón en un constante estado de estupor, las constantes batallas contra Objects una tras otra no parecían acabar, el Baby Magnun no terminaba de ser reparado de una batalla para cuando se les ordenaba ir a otra, a ratos tuvieron que hacer las reparaciones necesarias en movimiento debido a eso, además de que siempre que eran lanzados a otro campo de batalla, su información era deficiente, tenían recursos escasos, además sus enemigos los superaban en número, preparación y otro aspecto posible. Froleytia quiso culpara a Quenser y Hevia de la situación, ¡y lo hizo!, usando su rango superior se las arregló para castigar activamente cualquier error que cometiesen, dentro y fuera de la base, pero esos dos simplemente no paraban de salir airosos de sus obligaciones antes de salir al campo de batalla donde lograban destruir un nuevo Object.

Victoria tras victoria lo que comenzó como un pequeño susurro en medio de una noche de tormenta ahora era una colosal avalancha que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que conocían y creían conocer. Los altos mandos militares de las demás potencias que empezaron a aumentar sus operaciones para estimular los movimientos de tropas del reino legítimo, esperando con ello la movilización de la mítico batallón 37.

Los rumores crecieron alrededor del mundo de forma exponencial, los llamados héroes, aquellos que cargaban contra un Object enemigo con nada más que su puño cerrado, los invencibles "Cazadores de Dragones" estaban en boca de todos.

De alguna forma, sea para bien o para mal, Hevia y Quenser parecían ignorar su propia relevancia en el reino de la legitimidad, además sus constantes viajes de uno a otro campo de batalla de forma ininterrumpida habían impedido les llegase información sobre eso.

Pero los cambios del mundo estaban llegando, y uno muy importante le sucedió a la elite que piloteaba el Baby Magnum.

Ella al ser una elite que maneja un Object era muy especial para toda la nación, no por su relevancia ni nada parecido, en su cabeza había una cantidad de secretos militares incalculable, por lo que los altos mandos la forzarían a combatir dentro del Baby Magnun hasta que esta muriese en combate, o hasta que su Object de primera generación no pudiese más al ser descontinuado, claro que eso no significaba que dejarían que Melinda tuviese una vida normal después de dar semejante servicio ejemplar a su país.

En caso de que él o la elite lograse sobrevivir hasta el final de la vida útil de su Object, algo muy inusual dada la peligrosidad de su profesión, este era vendido entre los nobles para así poder dar continuidad a una nueva generación de elites, buscando con ello tener una mejor generación para futuros enfrentamientos del reino legítimo.

En palabras más simples el final de todo elite que sobreviva a cientos de campos de batallas era ser vendido como carne.

La compra y venta de elites era un negocio prospero, y muy lucrativo, Floleytia recibía increíbles sumas de dinero simplemente enviando algunos datos, y una que otra foto de los registros médicos de Melinda a los viejos que estaban interesados en ella. Había no menos de 30 viejos que esperaban pacientemente que el final de la carrera de la princesa terminase para poder comenzar una puja por su cuerpo, algo que dada la vejez de su Object y su mal armamento para el conflicto moderno, no debería tardar demasiado, sin embargo todo ellos habían desaparecido poco después del incidente del Indigo plasma donde el par de idiotas habían derrotado a 7 Objects. Es más, cada uno de los viejos pervertidos había pagado el triple de todo lo que habían pagado anteriormente por información sobre el desarrollo de su cuerpo, para que Froleytia olvidase que alguna vez les había dado alguna información de Melinda, no contentos con eso, cambiaron sus números, direcciones y cualquier otro método por el cual pudiesen ser contactados.

No era que Froleytia no estuviese feliz al no estar obligada a entregar información de su princesa, a viejos, especialmente porque los datos pedidos eran de exámenes médicos, o sobre periodo menstrual, o fotos que contrastasen se crecimiento anatómico, a Froleytia le enfermaba esos datos se vendiesen por millones en el mercado del reino legítimo, pero siempre fue incapaz de impedirlo, así que cuando los viejos huyeron casi como si algo los estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo, comenzó a preocuparse seriamente, al final el único viejo pervertido con el que pudo contactar después de haber desplegado toda su red de información, le comento entre lágrimas y ruegos que; "No tenía intenciones de parecer interesado en la propiedad de Los Cazadores de Dragones" lo cual rebelaba a grandes rasgos el cambio que los idiotas estaban haciendo en el mundo.

El siguiente cambio que sintió fue en la mentalidad de su propio pelotón. El trasladarse de forma constante de un campo de batalla a otro afecta a cualquier pelotón, ¿qué pelotón?, a cualquier persona le afecta el ir de un lugar lleno de muerte y destrucción a otro, su pelotón no fue la excepción. Pero por alguna razón en vez de que la moral se derrumbase y un motín tuviese lugar, como los altos mandos esperaban, la moral de sus tropas se disparó de forma incalculable, la simple presencia de Los Cazadores de Dragones había convertido a sus miedosos soldados los cuales lloraban cada vez que les tocaba limpiar la pista de aterrizaje, en aguerridos espartanos curtidos en mil batallas, todos dispuestos a sacrificarse si con ello permitía que sus héroes pudiesen acercarse al Object enemigo.

Los mecánicos quienes antes se quejaban al tener que trabajar más de 4 horas seguidas, ahora estaban dispuestos a trabajar jornadas de más de 12 horas consecutivas para reparar cualquier anomalía en el Baby Magnum, incluso se decía estaban realizando con la jefa de mecánica una restauración efectiva de piezas viejas de la unidad, incluso llegando a reciclar partes de otros Objects, todo con el fin de tener repuestos suficientes para los combates por venir

Los pilotos de los cazas no se quedaron atrás, desde el inicio de la era de los Objects los aviones, tanques, barcos y demás habían sido dejados de lado, su presencia en el campo de batalla no era más que decorativa o para mover cosas de un lado a otro, así que no era extraño que los aviones de combate no tuviesen armas instaladas, o que los tanques no tuviesen ni balas, según sus pilotos eso les daba más movilidad, pero no hace mucho los pilotos habían hecho una petición de equipamiento para todos sus cazas, no solo ellos, todos los escuadrones en si comenzaban a pedirle que reabastezca sus armerías, además de conseguir repuestos y armamento nuevo, ¿Acaso creían que un tanque tenía la más mínima oportunidad de hacerle algo a una máquina que podía aguantar un impacto nuclear? ¿O que un avión haría la diferencia si tenía misiles? No estaba segura, pero no es como si pudiese negar esa petición, en especial desde que los altos mandos no les daban descanso, debía encontrar una forma de mantener a sus tropas felices. Extrañamente ninguno de los altos mandos puso peros cuando les hizo llegar la petición de nuevas partes, maquinaria, y municiones. Eso la asusto más.

…El batallón numero 37 a cargo de Floreytia el cual se supone se dedicaba a ser una fuerza de apoyo y mantenimiento para el Object Baby Magnum, ahora parecía más la principal compañía del reino legítimo ya que tenía su propia división de; tanques, marina, aviones caza, helicópteros, infiltración, espías, combate cibernético, etc. incluso ahora tenían su propio centro de inteligencia y logística, completamente independiente del reino de la legitimidad.

-¿En qué momento mi pequeño pelotón se volvió un ejército autónomo?

Ahora su pequeño pelotón estaba equipado de tal forma que podía ser efectivo en cualquier campo de la faz de la tierra. Todo para desgracia de su comandante.

Claro que eso ya nada significaba, ahora que Hevia ascendía al trono de su familia.

-Ni siquiera dios sabe el impacto que esto pueda tener en la sociedad.

Floreytia lloro un poco más, definitivamente lo que tenía más asustada a la mujer era lo que Hevia podría hacerle una vez llegase a ser coronado como el heredero de su familia.

-Si se entera mi trato con su hermano- Floreytia niega con su cabeza-Si simplemente desea vengarse por lo que le he hecho…..

La comandante rodo por el suelo en desesperación, hasta que una única y simple idea la ilumino.

-¡Debo introducir un mínimo de 8 gramos de plomo en su cerebro si no quiero que Hevia cumpla su amenaza de hacerme caminar a 4 patas por toda la base!

Y es que la familia Winchell era tan influyente que se decía ellos habían colocado y sacado a varios de los representantes que estaban sentados en lo más alto de la cúpula de poder actual. ¿Cuál sería el uso que Hevia le dé a ese poder?

* * *

 _ **Un pequeño adelanto de lo que está por venir.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: La familia Winchell**_

 _ **Hevia aun no puede asumir la muerte de casi todos sus familiares y le toca Quenser el convencerlo de regresan a la capital, para ver que se puede salvar. Son recibidos por Paul quien le leerá a su hermano la última voluntad de su padre.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Un poco de tiempo**_

 _ **Quenser y Hevia buscan tener un poco de paz y ponerse al día con sus proyectos individuales, Froleytia debe regresar al frente o arriesgarse a que su familia le obligue a quedarse en un país seguro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: En la sangre**_

 _ **Quenser se prepara para presentar su proyecto de investigación a su universidad, un nuevo modelo de propulsión para Objects, cuando se pierde contacto con 37 pelotón del reino de la legitimidad.**_

* * *

 _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania)de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._

 _También les sugiero leer el fic de GATE: Asi que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas fueron a pelear allí y el nuevo llamado Una Trampa de Miel para los Caza Dragones._

 _Si tienen algo de tiempo podrían comentar algún fetiche que deseen BB use con algunas de las chicas_

 ** _Bye. !comenten!_**


	2. Capítulo 02: La familia Winchell

**Les traigo un nuevo Fic con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness**

 **Espero disfruten de este Cap.**

* * *

Las instalaciones médicas del 37° batallón móvil de mantenimiento del Reino de la Legitimidad eran muy modernas, casi se podían comparar a las usadas en los países seguros. Aun así entre todas sus instalaciones destacaba que la mejor habitación médica del recinto, con las mejores máquinas de diagnóstico, y servicios más exclusivos estaba reservada para una única persona.

-¿Princesa cómo te sientes hoy?-Pregunto una enfermera mientras examinaba el cuerpo de la piloto Elite, además de usas sus manos para buscar cualquier anormalidad a lo largo de su contorno- ¿El relajante muscular le ayuda?

-Sí, se siente bien.

-Entonces creo será todo por mi parte de momento…para terminar la revisión requeriremos tome un tiempo de meditación personal en un espacio aislado, relájate lo más posible, no sabemos cuándo nos tocara de nuevo combatir, yo iré por tus resultados mientras despejas tu mente.

La princesa asintió mientras las luces se apagaban dejándola sola con una única luz iluminando su cuerpo desnudo en una silla con funciones de masajes.

 _Milinda Brittani era la piloto Elite del Object Polivalente de primera generación llamado Baby Magnum. Con solo 14 años en su haber ya había luchado en más batallas que la mayoría de los Objects en servicio activo del Reino Legítimo, y pese a que no había ganado todas sus batallas había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese momento. Todo un logro para un elite, aunque ella bien sabía en su interior que todo ello era gracias a que a dos idiotas se les entro lo heroico un día ya muy lejano allá en Alaska._

 _Ella aun no lograba entender el cómo se había relacionado con Hevia o Quenser en primer lugar, no estaba segura, pero creía haberlos conocido en algún momento mientras estaba a la en las frías estepas de Alaska, quizás en una de sus habituales caminatas alrededor de la base, las cuales siempre le servían para despejar su mente antes de un combate._

-No me acuerdo…. ¿Qué hice yo?

 _El que ella no pudiese recordar su primer contacto con los llamados héroes la molestaba mucho, porque ella estaba segura de no haber hecho algo tan importante en la vida de esos dos como para que ellos estuviesen dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por ella minutos después cuando el Object llamado "Insecto de Agua" la derrotase. Podría decirse que se arrepentía de corazón no recordar lo dicho o hecho en su primer encuentro, ya que desconocía la causa del inicio de su relación. Diariamente repasaba en su mente a detalle cada segundo antes de la batalla de Alaska, buscando algún indicio. Pero podía pensar en nada relevante, recordaba cada burla que había pensado sobre los soldados, cada comentario sarcástico dirigido a los técnicos, así como cada mirada de desdén a cualquier integrante femenino del batallón por su anatomía, ¡lo recordaba todo! Todo menos el momento donde le dio un giro de tuerca a su vida al conocer a Hevia y Quenser._

 _Su deseo de recordar la había llevado incluso a examinar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la base sobrevivientes de ese día, así como la caja negra de su destruido Object, todo para nada._

 _-¿En qué momento entraste a mi vida?-Se preguntó la princesa mientras forzaba de nuevo su memoria._

 _No era que se quejase de habar sido salvada, no era que no le agradase tener amigos en los que puede confiar, no era que no se sintiese segura cada vez que los veía entrar al campo de batalla. Era que tenía miedo, porque pronto todo acabaría._

 _Los elites que pilotean Objects tienen una esperanza de vida no mucho mayor a los 22 años. Debido a que el Object que piloteaban estaba creado para que solo su piloto pudiese pilotearlo, una de las estrategias más efectivas para sacar de circulación al enemigo era matar al elite mientras este estaba fuera de su Object. Además de que debido a que en sus cabezas hay una cantidad incalculable de información militar, era política nacional matar al Elite que ha perdido su Object para evitar sus secretos caigan en manos enemigas, si se considera que no es posible su recuperación tras su expulsión de la cabina._

 _Aun así había quienes habían logrado pasar por todo eso y sobrevivieron, claro que su destino era algo que hacía que Milinda temblase de miedo._

 _Si un piloto de elite era capturado por una potencia enemiga, casi siempre se usaban drogas y torturas para sacar cualquier información que tuviese el o la elite dentro de su cabeza, todo con el fin de obtener alguna ventaja estratégica sobre sus posible enemigos, incluso si eso significa solo dejar una cascara vacía detrás. Un destino por mucho horrible, del cual se había salvado ese día en Alaska._

 _Y aunque era un destino horrible, lo contrario no se quedaba tan lejos._

 _Si un piloto de elite lograba sobrevivir hasta que su Object se considerase obsoleto para los estándares de la potencia a la que servían, se dejaba de producir cualquier elemento de este, y él elite era vendido entre los miembros de más alto rango, todo para así garantizar una nueva generación de pilotos de elite que piloteasen los futuros Objects._

 _Ella misma era hija de una elite varón al cual le obligaron a casarse para asegurar que sus genes continuasen a una nueva generación. Aunque nunca conoció a su madre, llego a enterarse que tuvo cinco hermanas y tres hermanos, de los cuales: seis murieron antes de completar el curso para convertirse en un piloto de elite, uno murió en algún lugar de la nación isla, y su hermana mayor, Sofía, la única que pudo conocer cara a cara, estaba desaparecida en combate desde hace ya algunos meses._

-Piloto de Elite un honor del estado, todo eso es basura- Milinda no pudo evitar soltar esas palabras con odio.

 _El mundo que la rodeaba estaba creado de tal forma que lo pilotos de elites no eran más que carne de cañón, simples objetos de usar y tirar. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual todos los pilotos elites encuentran paz solo en el interior de su Object, el único lugar del mundo donde nadie los puede dañar._

 _En más de una ocasión se había jurado a sí misma no activar el sistema de expulsión de su Baby Magnum, quería asegurarse que ella no sería capturada por el enemigo, ni que tendría que traer a este mundo a nuevos pilotos elites._

 _No era como si quisiese quejarse de su vida, total, estas guerras modernas se resuelven con el sacrificio de solo un piloto elite en lugar de grandes ejércitos. Era mejor ¿verdad?_

 _Con ese pensamiento Milinda había estado lista para morir desde el momento en el que monto el Baby Magnun por primera vez. Además ella misma había abierto fuego sobre campamentos enemigos, reduciendo a todos sus ocupantes a menos que trozos de carne molida. Así que no esperaba menos de su enemigo._

 _Sin embargo a Milinda se le dio una segunda oportunidad el día que su Object exploto, aun no comprendía ¿Por qué? o ¿Cómo? Pero ese fatídico día en Alaska, las cosas no habían sucedido como ella esperaría._

-Alaska. Allí le conocí.

 _Desde que supo que su enemigo era un Object de 2.0 generación especialmente adaptado para el terreno nevado, ella había aceptado su destino; morir en la siguiente batalla._

 _Ese día había salido a apreciar el mundo antes de seguramente combatir hasta desfallecer, recorrió un total de 3 veces todos los pasillos de la base, entro a un total de 37 habitaciones, charlo con al menos 60 de los integrantes de su pelotón, incluso había dado una vuelta por el perímetro de la base._

 _Cuando regreso a la base hizo el último mantenimiento de los sistemas de su Object, Quenser había cometido un error al ajustar su cinturón el cual la había forzado a usar su sistema de expulsión… esta había sido la primera vez en que este sistema había sido usado._

 _Luego la batalla, ahora que la recordaba fue mucho más intensa y corta de lo que había creído. El Baby Magnum había sufrido daños de manera muy rápida y su contraataque fue inefectivo, además de que un error en el sistema de calibración de daños forzó el sistema de auto destrucción su Object de forma prematura antes de que pudiese evitarlo._

 _Luego de ser expulsada por el sistema automático se dejó caer en la nieve, estaba decidida a dejar que el frio consumiese su vida, pero entonces pero noto que el Object enemigo atacaba a su pelotón en la base, incluso aunque estos ya habían levantado la bandera blanca, fue entonces que su deseo patriótico pudo más que su sentido común y activo su sistema de rastreo, debía proteger a su pelotón, incluso si eso significase dejarse capturar, ella debía darle la oportunidad a su pelotón para que pudiesen escapar._

 _Poco después guiados por la señal los soldados enemigos que la capturaron comenzaron a burlarse mientras discutían el cómo abusarían de su cuerpo física y químicamente para sacarle la información._

 _Tenía miedo porque el final había llegado._

 _Recordaba todos los insultos, las bravuconadas y las amenazas que dieron los soldados que la encontraron en la nieve, podía repetirlas de memoria y en el orden que las dijeron._

 _Recordaba cerrar los ojos dándose por vencida, cuando un caballero en brillante armadura llego a su rescate._

 _Desde ese día todo cambio para ella, seguía manteniendo su actitud común, y seguía cumpliendo sus obligaciones de la misma forma que antes, pero ahora no eran tan importantes para ella, un pequeño mensaje de Quenser era suficiente para motivarle a seguir adelante, incluso más que los halagos de su comandante, encontrarlo en el área de mantenimiento o simplemente fijar una de las cientos de cámaras de su Object en él le alegraba el día, incluso le hacía agradecer el estar viva._

 _Aunque lo mismo pasaba a la inversa._

 _Jamás ella quiso matar tanto a alguien como cuando esa tal Hohoho de la Alianza de la Información le hablo como si le conociese de toda la vida, diciéndole que le arrebataría a Quenser de su lado para confortarle con sus agraciados atributos mamarios, aun se despertaba en las noches al recordad ver dicha imagen en su comunicación, el como ella aseguraba que el chico le abandonaría solo para poder disfrutar de esos enorme senos sin duda le había causado un pequeño trauma respecto a su anatomía._

 _En otra ocasión incluso había llegado a apuntar los cañones de su unidad al centro de mando al oír que hasta oír que Quenser y Froleytia habían tenido un encuentro subido de tono. Floleytia había tenido que explicarle por horas que eso solo había sido un malentendido aunque en realidad nunca había negado el hecho. Incluso un miembro femenino de la policía militar se había involucrado en esos rumores, alguna forma._

-Me duele.

 _Ella no sabía que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Quenser con otra mujer, ni quería enterarse. Mentalmente se repetía casi como un mantra que eran solo amigos, que solo estaban cuidándose la espalda el uno al otro, que todo iría bien mientras trabajasen juntos._

 _Sin embargo a nadie engañaba._

 _Si Milinda hubiese podido, le habría puesto un collar eléctrico a Quenser en el cuello hace mucho tiempo, ella no quería que viese a otra chica aparte de ella. Se molestaba de forma excesiva cuando eso pasaba._

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y la enfermera entro a la habitación.

-Listo, espero hayas tenido suficiente tiempo para ordenar tus ideas.

Milinda asintió, mientras se vestía con su traje de piloto.

La enfermera le sonrió mientras comenzaba a redactar su informe sobre la condición física y mental de la Princesa.

-¿Cuánto valieron en esta ocasión?

La pregunta dejo paralizada a la enfermera unos segundos. Milinda era muy consciente de que varios individuos pagaban inmensas sumas de dinero para obtener datos referentes a ella respecto de su desarrollo de sus sistemas reproductivos y sabía bien podría acabar con el que pujase más a futuro. Así que solía preguntar cada tanto, solo por curiosidad.

-Le agradara saber no ha habido peticiones de ese tipo de cosas últimamente-Contesto la enfermera bastante incomoda con el tema.

Milinda asintió mientras salía de la enfermería, pero no se creyó ninguna palabra. Su Object había sido descontinuado oficialmente así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella tuviese que regresar a algún país seguro, para ser vendida al mejor postor, quien le daría una nueva función a su cuerpo, más específicamente a su útero. Dar vida a nuevos posibles pilotos de Object.

En su camino se topó con algunos de los mecánicos quienes la saludaron con una sonrisa al ver a su preciada elite cara a cara.

-Se ven agotados, tal vez debería pedirle a la vieja que se detenga un rato para que reposen un poco.

Ambos mecánicos se vieron el uno al otro antes de negar dicha posibilidad.

-No estamos tan cansados princesa, solo necesitamos unas cinco horas más y habremos terminado el reemplazo de los cañones de plasma.

-¿No es eso demasiado?-Pregunto la princesa mientras recordaba que en el contrato que los mecánicos firman, se estipula no trabajaran más de 8 horas diarias, en periodos de no más de 4 horas seguidas por cuestiones sindicales.

Uno de los mecánicos negó apresuradamente.

-Para nada princesa, un sueñito, un traguito, otro sueñito y estaremos de vuelta al trabajo como nuevos.

-Está bien.

Ambos mecánicos se despidieron de ella con una sonrisa, mientras volvían al trabajo.

Milinda solo puso darles un pequeño aleteo de sus manos al verles alejarse… pero dentro de ella sabía que el que su Object fuese descontinuado significaba que ya no habían partes de reemplazo disponibles para su unidad, y sin partes, cualquier daño que el Baby Mágnum recibiese de ahora en adelante era irreparable. O al menos esa era la idea original.

Millinda no estaba segura como la vieja de mantenimiento había convencido a los demás mecánicos, pero desde hace ya cuestión de tres meses los repuestos que el Baby Magnum ocupaba eran enteramente partes que los mecánicos reparaban, reciclaban o reconstruían prácticamente de la nada. Era un esfuerzo colosal, pero había mantenido al Baby Magnum en funcionamiento hasta el día de hoy, claro que para hacer eso, ahora los mecánicos tenían que trabajar un promedio de 12 a 15 horas seguidas de forma diaria, en lugar de la horas establecidas en su reglamento. Un esfuerzo inmenso, pero en vano al fin y al cabo.

Ella pronto recibiría la orden de regresar a un país seguro, pronto ella seria vendida al mejor postor, pronto ella seria separada de todo lo que conoce y jamás volvería a ver a nadie del 37° pelotón de mantenimiento. Quería llorar, pero no se lo permitió, todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que el Baby Mágnum estuviese en óptimas condiciones para el combate, ella no se podía permitir el pagarles con una actitud pesimista el esfuerzo tan inmenso que todos estaban haciendo para mantener al pelotón unido.

-Tal….vez Quenser…

Millinda rápidamente agito la cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea de su cabeza, Quenser para ayudarla ya se había enfrentado a la muerte en más ocasiones de las que quería contar, no importaba que clase de acto divino ella realizo para ganárselo como amigo pero ella no podía pedir más de lo que se le había dado. Sin embargo la idea no se fue de su cabeza. Quenser quería ser un diseñador de Objects, y Hevia era el heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del reino de la legitimidad.

Si las cosas salían bien, tal vez ella pudiese terminar con uno de ellos en algún futuro.

Solo debía aguantar.

-Hevia o Quenser.

Lentamente los pensamientos de Millinda la arrastraron a terreno pantanoso.

Hevia ya había expresado que si bien ella era muy linda, le faltaba figura para ser de su gusto, esa fue la primera vez que ella golpeo a alguien usando sus propios puños, aun no le perdonaba el que la hiciese sentir inferior a otras féminas, trauma que posteriormente reforzó la Hohoho de la Alianza Informática.

Quenser por otra parte siempre estaba detrás de ella preocupado de hasta el más mínimo detalle, no entendía el ¿porque? Pero si se le permitía soñar, quería vivir junto a él lo que le quedaba de vida, y si dejaba de mirar a otras chicas, ella posiblemente consideraría el darle una familia que pudiesen disfrutar ambos.

-Imposible, es imposible, incluso si fueran a lograr sus sueños, faltan años para que lo hagan-Se dijo a sí misma.

Pero Quenser y Hevia ya se habían enfrentado a muchos imposibles en el pasado, demostrando siempre que lo verdaderamente imposible era que esos dos se rindiesen sin jugarse el todo por el todo primero.

Millinda levanto la vista al techo, por más que quisiese alejar la idea de que Quenser la salvaría de su destino a manos de algún noble, la esperanza no se iba, es más, volvía con más fuerza.

-Solo debo aguantar.

El pensamiento estaba en su cabeza, aguantar, si ella podía ser salvada solo aguantando las peleas en el frente de batalla, aguantaría hasta que su cuerpo fuese completamente destruido. Si los mecánicos podían trabajar por casi 80 horas seguidas con el único propósito de poner apunto los cañones de su Object, ella podía pelear hasta que las mismísimas llamas del infierno se apagasen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ayami Cherryblossom mejor conocida como la vieja de mantenimiento, o la jefa de mantenimiento, estaba esperando los resultados de sus subordinados.

Habían estado tratando de reconstruir uno de los cañones principales del Baby Magnum toda la semana, y ahora que habían terminado con lo mecánico, solo restaba esperar que el programa aceptase los cambios que habían tenido que hacerle al no disponer de las piezas adecuadas para la tarea.

-¿Cómo está todo Vieja?- Pregunto uno de los mecánicos mientras le traía una jarra de café hirviendo.

-El programa está corriendo, solo queda esperar-Contesto mientras bebía la bebida.

-Debemos ponerle más refuerzo en la base, le daría más rango efectivo.

Semejante sugerencia de un simple mecánico seria descartada de inmediato en cualquier otro pelotón, ya que los Objects eran prácticamente máquinas de serie el modificar cualquier parte de su estructura era por mucho algo estúpido, pero en este peloto esa idea fue tomada en cuenta.

-Interesante, trame los datos de balística.

-¡Enseguida!-Grito el mecánico mientras corría a buscarle los datos.

Desde el momento que el Baby Magnum había dejado de recibir repuestos de fábrica los mecánicos se habían volteado en conseguir las partes necesarias a su manera. Lo cual había provocado que muchas de las partes del Baby Magnum fuesen modificadas de una u otra forma. Todo para garantizar su máximo desempeño en terreno hostil.

Ayami aún no entendía como era que los mecánicos habían aceptado de buena gana las jornadas casi ininterrumpidas de trabajo que significaba el no tener los repuestos provenientes del Reino Legitimo, entendía que de alguna forma Hevia y Quenser estaban relacionados, siempre lo estaban, pero no le importaba ni se quejaba, por fin tenía la mano de obra y el tiempo para corregir todos esos pequeños errores que había encontrado en el diseño original del Baby Magnum.

La vieja de mantenimiento suspiro agotada y cerró los ojos mientras la computadora seguía con su labor de calibrar el cañón que habían reciclado.

Pero no pudo dormirse, casi fuera del rango de su visión se encontraba una foto de su familia, esta foto no solo era el significado del porque seguía trabajando tanto, sino también era un recordatorio permanente de su mayor fracaso.

Sujeto la foto con miedo y observo a su hija, yerno y nieta por unos minutos.

Aun recordaba como un Object de 2.0 generación llamado "Indigo Plasma" junto a sus seis copias, Objects de 0.5 generación, habían amenazado con dar un golpe de estado al Reino Legitimo.

-10 segundos, solo 10 segundos marcaron la diferencia ese día.

Ayami gruño mientras recordaba como abandono sus deberes en el mantenimiento del Baby Mágnum cuando más se la necesitaba, recordaba coger un todo terreno y conducir como desesperada para salvar a su familia. Ese acto casi suicida estuvo a solo 10 segundos de significar la destrucción de su pelotón, la ciudad donde vive su familia y solo Dios sabe que más.

Incluso si las copias del "Indigo Plasma" no superaban la 0.5 generación, sus armas principales seguían siendo capases de borrar una ciudad entera con solo un disparo bien calculado.

-Haber, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Tecleo rápidamente en una terminal paralela a la que estaba usando para calibrar el cañón, y corrió un programa de simulaciones de batalla, lo había estado corriendo desde el incidente, pero aun así lo resultados no la convencían.

El programa, vulgarmente llamado "condena" calculaba en base a factores matemáticos las posibilidades de un combate entre Objects, era un programa muy avanzado, ya que incluso le permitía al usuario cargar cientos de tipos diferentes de variables mientras hacia la simulación.

La simulación precargada corrió y rápidamente dio su resultado; Fracaso.

-Mierda.

Desde el incidente de Indigo Plasma, Ayami había volteado todo su conocimiento en crear una simulación que explicase como Hevia y Quenser habían logrado su victoria. Y la respuesta había sido 10 segundos, el margen máximo de error era 10 segundos, tal vez para una maquina ese margen era inmenso, pero para un soldado corriendo en un campo de batalla sin un armamento, rodeado e enemigo, y sin refuerzos a la vista, era prácticamente nada.

Quenser y Hevia de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para calcular el momento donde las copias de "Indigo Plasma" controladas por una inteligencia artificial estarían en la posición adecuada para que se atasen entre sí sin que el piloto Elite pudiese pararlas. El momento exacto en que el Baby Mágnum terminaría sus reparaciones de emergencia, así como el tiempo exacto que le tomaría a la princesa llegar al campo de batalla.

Ayami no podía evitar temblar al imaginarse todo lo más que hubiese pasado si el momento donde el plan comenzó no hubiese estado como estuvo, si alguna de los Objects de 0.5 generación hubiesen estado solo unos segundos más adelante o atrás, la explosión no los hubiese alcanzado, si Indigo Plasma hubiese disparado unos segundo antes habría ganado, si el Baby Magnum hubiese llegado unos segundos después la ciudad estaría condenada, si cualquiera de los factores hubiese sido distinto ese día, habría sido una masacre.

Quenser había apostado todo a un margen de acción el cual constataba de solo 10 segundos.

Y todo ¿Por qué?

Porque ella salió huyendo en un intento desesperado de salvar a su familia, cosa que ni pudo hacer cabe señalar.

Ayami suspiro de nuevo mientras veía en que había fracasado la simulación en esta ocasión.

-Las tapas refrigerantes del estabilizador del Baby Magnum explotaron por estar mal selladas. El Baby Magnun sufrió un retraso de 5 segundos en disparar.

Una risa amarga la invadió, mientras juraba internamente que jamás volvería a abandonar su posición, jamás volvería a dejar que el destino del pelotón fuese apostado a una ínfima posibilidad, al menos no mientras ella pudiese evitarlo.

Aun le dolía el castigo que los Caza Dragones habían recibido por parte de su comandante cuando todo término, el que ella hubiese salido campante mientras a ellos les obligaba a cavar en la nieve con las manos desnudas le seguía pareciendo la mayor vergüenza de su carrera.

-Par de idiotas.

Quizás nunca llegase a comprender como Hevia y Quenser se las habían arreglado para que todo les saliese de la forma que planeaban, en especial cuando todas las simulaciones que el centro de informática hacían apuntaban a un fracaso absoluto, o el cómo le hacían para continuar sonriendo tras todo los castigos que sufrían, pero entendía algo y eso era que el mundo estaba cambiando. Los Objects ya no eran absolutos.

Prueba de eso era su princesa, Milinda Brittani, como una piloto de Object ella siempre había sido un ejemplo, pero como persona había mucho que decir; terca, mandona, sarcástica, quizás nadie del pelotón se molestase en recordarlo, pero el tratar con ella antes del suceso en Alaska, era muy molesto por su actitud arrogante y sus exigencias de perfección en cada detalle.

No era como si la culpase, ella sabía que varios viejos que se creían con sangre azul pagaban sumas elevadísimas de dinero para obtener datos de su crecimiento anatómico.

-Todo para garantizar la siguiente generación de pilotos de Elite, váyanse a la porra viejos de mierda, no entregare a mi princesa a nadie que no la merezca-Se quejó la jefa de mantenimiento mientras veía el programa de calibrado terminar su tarea.

Y era que ella veía a Milinda como su segunda hija, había estado a su lado desde que el Baby Magnum fue a su primera misión, y seria ella quien entregase a su princesa en el altar. Y por mucho el único hombre que se merecía a su pequeña era Quenser.

Si, Quenser era un pervertido, pero ¿Qué hombre no es un pervertido por naturaleza? Ella sabía por experiencia que los hombres se calmaban un poco tras sentar cabeza, o cediendo a algunas peticiones de estos, ya le tocaba a la princesa el hacer que su caballero dejase de ver a otras partes. No era como si no se hubiese ganado el que la princesa lo consienta un poco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quenser el estudiante que buscaba un futuro como creador de Objects, generalmente siempre tenía un comentario para cualquier tipo de situación que pudiese encontrarse, pero en esta ocasión se veía claramente muy superado.

Hace escasos minutos en el comedor de la base mientras veían un reportaje casual había visto junto con toda la sala una noticia que había hecho que su compañero Hevia se encerrase en su camerino, y comenzase a llorar sobre su cama.

-Hevia, debes levantarte, no puedes seguir llorando.

Hevia el guapo heredero de una de las importantes familias del Reino Legitimo gruño furioso, pero siguió llorando.

-¡Tú no entiendes!

Quenser ciertamente no entendía la situación por la que estaba pasando su amigo, podía imaginarse el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a sus hermanos y hermanas, pero era obvio que eso solo era su imaginación. Así que decidió hacer lo único que realmente tenía sentido hacer. Quedarse callado y esperar.

Hevia lloro un poco más antes de aceptar levantarse.

-¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto Quenser quien veía a su compañero aun decaído.

-Acabo de perder a todos mis hermanos, mis hermanas, a mi padre, a mi madre, así como a varias de las sirvientas que me criaron ¿tú qué crees?

Quenser solo asintió mientras le ofrecía a su compañero el papel higiénico.

-Comprendo que debe ser difícil, aceptar lo que está pasando en estos momentos, pero creo sinceramente que no es el momento para estar llorando por los muertos.

Hevia se tomó ese comentario mucho peor de lo que su compañero hubiese esperado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Hevia levanta a Quenser, apretándole la garganta-Retráctate-

Quenser obviamente no tenía la fuerza o el entrenamiento necesario para deshacer la llave de estrangulación de Hevia.

-Cal…cálmate… ¡Hevia!

Hevia considero por unos segundos estrangular a su compañero en pago por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir desde que se conocieron pero al final lo soltó.

-Maldito.

-¿Maldito yo? tú casi me estrangulas-Quenser se sienta aun frotándose el cuello-Pero lo que decía es verdad, si los asesinos causaron eso en el Reino Legitimo ¿Qué crees pase con nosotros aquí?

Hevia asintió con odio, su familia era una de las más poderosas dentro del Reino Legitimo, quien quiera que haya orquestado su muerte no solo tenía mucho poder, sino que además tenía contactos en los lugares adecuados. Obviamente ahora vendría a por el quien estaba sentado hasta el frente de la línea de batalla.

-Comprendo eso, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo lograron acercase tanto?

Quenser no conocía los detalles de lo sucedido, a lo mucho había escuchado la versión oficial junto a su compañero.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo averiguaremos cuando regresemos al país seguro Hevia.

-¿Nos? Te refieres a que vendrás conmigo.

-Obvio, no pienso abandonar a mi compañero-Quenser le ofrece la mano a Hevia, quien la recibe de buen agrado-Me has acompañado en todas las batallas que hemos tenido hasta ahora, es justo que yo te ayude en esta que estas apunto de librar.

Hevia asintió de buena gana mientras agradecía el poder disponer del intelecto de su compañero para esta tarea.

Hevia no era tonto, puede que en apariencia no fuese más que un soldado revoltoso al que le encanta meterse en problemas, pero en el fondo él era un noble hecho y derecho, así que comprendía que el regresar a su patria no era otra cosa más que ir a un nuevo campo de batalla, solo que en esta ocasión en vez de inmenso Object de más de 50 metros de alto, él tendría que enfrentar a cientos de políticos, periodistas y demás.

Debía prepararse para cualquier posible atentado contra su vida, además de que en el caso de que hubiese heredado la cabeza de su familia porque su padre hubiese muerto en un atentado terrorista en vez de que se retirase en paz no le ayudaba para nada frente a la cámara de los Lords, quienes de inmediato sospecharían de su suerte.

Pero incluso aceptando eso el seguía sintiendo que algo no cuadraba, la mayoría de sus posibles enemigos el su lucha por el derecho a heredar su familia habían muerto en el atentado, o al menos así lo habían dicho los medios de difusión.

Trato de hacer un recuento rápido de todos sus hermanos y hermanas con quienes competía por la sucesión, pero le fue imposible encontrar a alguien en edad de heredar la familia, si los datos revelados habían sido correctos su familia se había reducido a únicamente 2 hermanos ambos menores de edad, y una hermana recién nacida. ¡No había ningún posible candidato a heredero además de él!

-Tal vez no sea un atentado para hacerse con la herencia de mi familia Quenser.

El comentario saco de balance a Quenser quien no podía imaginarse al posible enemigo si Hevia le quitaba el motivo de la herencia.

-¿Porque lo dices?

Hevia levanto su terminal portátil y abrió de nuevo el informe donde se detallaba los hechos del atentado.

-Porque ninguno de los posibles herederos sobrevivientes tiene más de 10 años.

Quenser rápidamente le quito el aparato donde su compañero había logrado acceder a la nota de un periódico del país seguro, allí leyó con ojo crítico el informe, cabe señalar que habían muchas partes censuradas debido a que los Lores temían que se filtrase información a otros poderes, pero aun así le daría una idea más clara de a que se enfrentan.

-Atentado en la mansión de la familia Winchell- Comenzó Quenser a leer mientras Hevia atendía a sus palabras- El día 26 del primer mes el año %$&/ después del final de las naciones unidas, la mansión de verano de la familia Winchell la cual estaba siendo usada para celebrar el nacimiento de una nueva vida, sufrió un atentado terrorista patrocinado por un grupo terrorista aún desconocido, se estima que a las 1900 horas un grupo de terroristas cuyo número se estima entre 20 y 30 individuos llego a los campos de la mansión usando vehículos híbridos similares a los usados en Europa del norte, y atacaron la mansión usando morteros con munición anti personal y cohetes de corto alcance. En el atentado se estima usaron no menos de 20 morteros con los que descargaron cerca de 1000 proyectiles anti personales sobre la mansión y un número no menor de 200 RPGs fueron disparados.

Quenser se calló en esa parte, por donde se lo viese la cantidad de munición no cuadraba para nada, ¿Cómo un grupo de tan pocos terroristas lograron movilizarse con semejante arsenal en un país seguro? No la pregunta que más lo inquietaba era ¿Qué paso con el equipo de guarda espaldas que generalmente se encarga de escoltar a los nobles a todos lados?

-La cantidad de munición que usaron es excesiva ¿Cómo pudieron obtener tantas municiones y como la transportaron?

Hevia también comprendió que eso era algo imposible de hacer en un país seguro, al menos que se tuviese contactos en los lugares correctos.

-Más que la munición estoy preocupados por los vehículos usados para su escape.

Quenser asintió mientras examinaba las imágenes que el informe contenía.

Los vehículos que los terroristas usaron eran Dodge Tomahawk, vehículos capases de transportar de 10 a 20 soldados totalmente equipados, incluso poseían un sistema que les permitían estar debajo del agua por días. Eran el tipo de armas que únicamente podían ser vistos en las guerras sucias que se daban en el norte del continente Europeo, donde los Objects estaban prohibidos. También estaba la cantidad de municiones usada en el atentado, y el tipo todas del tipo fragmentación e incendiaria, claramente no querían dejar a nadie con vida.

Sumado la información que debían poseer de su objetivo, ya que habían atacado duendo casi toda la familia estaba junta.

Así que claramente era un grupo militar muy bien armado y entrenado, era algo demasiado grande como para que fuesen considerados unos simples terroristas.

-Me duele la cabeza.

Hevia ignoro el comentario de su compañero y señalo otra parte curiosa.

-Aquí dicen que usaron le vehículos híbridos para poder acercarse a la mansión por el lago, pero el lago al ser una creación artificial no tiene más de 10 metros de profundidad.

-¿Entonces para qué diablos les sirvió las Dodge Tomahawk?

-Tal vez no los usaron-Hevia señala el informe- Aun el ¿Cómo los transportaron hasta allí es inquietante?

-Tal vez ya estaban allí.

-¡Quenser concéntrate! ¿Por qué rayos mi familia tendría vehículos militares en una mansión de verano?

-Como si yo comprendiese los gustos de los nobles, ¡te recuerdo que tú tienes un barco lleno de Maids armadas hasta los dientes!

Hevia no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso, si la memoria no le fallaba ellas deberían encontrarse en la mansión principal cuando paso el atentado así que las posibilidades de que estén vivas era alta.

-Debemos ir lo más pronto posible a tu casa Hevia.

-¿Crees nuestra comandante de grandes atributos me dejara saltarme mis obligaciones tan fácil?-Pregunto Hevia al imaginarse pidiendo le el permiso a esa sádica comandante que los gobernaba con puño de hierro.

Quenser no supo que responder, la verdad era que Floleytia podía llegar a ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Acaso no se supone tienes permiso de ausentarte a tu servicio en caso de muerte de un familiar?

\- No, Ya consumí todas mis posibles faltas la vez que me enferme de varicela.

-¡De eso ya ha pasado más de un año!

Hevia suspiro mientras trataba de inventarse algún motivo que le permitiese ausentarse durante una temporada, pero el convencer a su comandante de abundantes atributos era una tarea de cuidado.

Quenser asintió y se disponía a ayudar a su compañero de buen ver, pero pocas neuronas cuando la puerta sonó.

-Pase.

La puerta se abre y da paso a una Floleytia, quien se veía mucho más molesta que de costumbre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Floleytia Capistrano la bien dotada comandante del 37° batallón móvil de mantenimiento del Reino de la Legitimidad había logrado dejar de revolcarse en su oficina después de casi una hora de desesperación. Y no era para menos, en este momento su subordinado Hevia no solo era muy superior a ella en rango, sino que la influencia que su familia tenía en el Reino Legitimo le daba una especie de aura de invencibilidad ahora que Paul había quedado fuera de la línea de sucesión.

Lamentablemente para cuando logro reponer su cordura, los medios ya habían transmitido por los canales abiertos una versión previamente censurada del atentado que la familia Winchell había sufrido.

Así que su plan de introducir una inyección de plomo al cerebro de Hevia ya era imposible, al menos no sin arriesgarse a cometer alta traición contra el Reino Legitimo.

Claro que eso no significase que estaba acabada, aún quedaba una posible solución a eso.

-Ustedes par de idiotas prepáreseme, saldremos en 10 minutos.

Hevia y Quenser parpadearon sin saber cómo responder a eso, haciendo que Floleytia se sintiese exasperada.

-Acaso no es obvio para de idiotas, volvemos al Reino Legitimo, la familia Winchell llama a Hevia.

-¿Todo el pelotón?-Pregunto Hevia al imaginarse el tiempo que les costaría mover todo el pelotón de regreso al Reino Legitimo.

-No, el Baby Magnum y el 37° batallón móvil tienen que cumplir su misión aquí. Nos moveremos con solo un pequeño grupo.

Floleytia rápidamente salió del cuarto, si quería deshacerse de la posibilidad de que Hevia tomase acciones en su contra debía deshacerse de él rápidamente, en adición el sacarse a Quenser de su vida sería algo muy agradable.

* * *

 _ **Un pequeño adelanto de lo que está por venir.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Un poco de tiempo**_

 _ **Quenser y Hevia regresan al Reino Legitimo, y tras que**_ _ **Paul le leerá a su hermano la última voluntad de su padre. Buscarán**_ _ **tener un poco de paz y ponerse al día con sus proyectos individuales.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: En la sangre**_

 _ **Quenser se prepara para presentar su proyecto de investigación a su universidad, un nuevo modelo de propulsión para Objects, cuando se pierde contacto con 37 pelotón del reino de la legitimidad.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Estado**_ ** _médico_**

 _ **Un nuevo atentado en el Reino**_ ** _Legítimo pone en alerta a todos._**

* * *

 _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania)de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._

 _También les sugiero leer el fic de GATE: Asi que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas fueron a pelear allí y el nuevo llamado Una Trampa de Miel para los Caza Dragones._

 _Si tienen algo de tiempo podrían comentar algún fetiche que deseen BB use con algunas de las chicas_

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
